The Return of Trent Boyett's Return
by Waste-o-tron
Summary: Pre-school bully Trent Boyett is once again released from Juvenile Hall. Can our heroes escape his fury a second time? Or will Trent finally get his revenge? Some Stan/Wendy and Kenny/Bebe. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story takes place 5 years after the events of episode 810: Pre-school. I recommend watching it again to brush up on the events. Everyone is now 14 years old and freshman in high school. Stan's dating Wendy and Kenny's dating Bebe.**

**This idea has been bouncing around my head for a while, it's just that now I actually wrote it down. It's also the reason I join FanFiction. There are 9 chapters total in this story, all of which are outlined. It's just a matter of me writing out the actual story. Chapter 2 is being finished and will hopefully be added soon. Reviews/comments/tomatoes/gold stars are certainly welcome.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Matt and Trey seem to have a pretty good handle on it.  
**

**Chapter 1**

It's 7:00 AM on an average Friday at the South Park Juvenile Hall. A guard walks down the hall to the last cell. He's carrying a clipboard and smoking a big cigar. He turns toward the young man in the cell.

"Trent Boyett?"

The young man is sitting on his cot staring intently at his hands. He opens and closes them repeatedly, not even looking up at the guard.

"What?"

"You're being released today, come get your stuff." The guard opens the door to his cell and gestures down the hall. Trent finally looks up at him, and the guard sees the pure hatred pouring out of him. His face shows the world that he is angry and has no intention of being anything but. Trent manages to smile mischievously as he lurches his muscular body off his cot and over to the door. The guard leads him down the hall toward the warden's office to pick up his personal items. Trent walks into his office and sees him sitting behind a big oak desk. Trent takes a seat opposite him. The warden picks up a small box and puts in on the desk.

"Here's everything you came in here with 5 years ago." The first thing he pulls out is a black 4 inch switchblade with 'kill all betrayers' written on the side.

"One knife, bla-"

Trent reaches across the desk, grabs the knife out of the wardens' hand and gets up to leave.

"Hey, don't you want any of the rest of you things?"

"Nope. This is all I need."

Meanwhile at the Park County High school, Stan Marsh is at his locker getting his books for his first class. He's wearing a South Park Cows football sports jacket, an unassuming t-shirt, jeans, and his favorite blue beanie hat with read poof-ball on it. Kenny McCormick walks up and opens his locker, which happens to be one over from Stan's.

"Hey Kenny."

"Mph hmph."

"Dude, don't you ever take off that damn hoodie of yours?" Kenny looks over at Stan through the small hole around his eyes formed from his tightly drawn hood. He loosens it up and pulls it off his head, revealing his messy blond hair.

"Hey, I like this hoodie, it was just cold when I got up this morning."

"You're still free tonight right?"

"Of course."

"Good, because here they come." Just then Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens came around the corner and walked over to them. Wendy simple purple blouse matched effectively with her bonnet, and Bebe's tight red sweater accentuated her features.

"Hey guys." said Bebe.

"Wow Kenny." said Wendy "It's nice to actually be able to see your smiling face for once." Kenny smiled.

"Don't worry Wendy, I get to see it pretty often." said Bebe as she kissed him. Kenny smiled even more.

"Good morning to you too, Bebe." said Kenny.

"Hey, so do you two wanna go out on a double date tonight?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun." said Wendy "Are you doing anything tonight Bebe?"

"Nothing important. I'm in!" replied Bebe.

"Sweet, how about we meet you at the movie theater tonight at 5? That new movie 'Club US-Global Law Enforcers' comes out today." said Kenny.

"Oh, isn't that made by the guys who make 'North Estate'? I love that show." said Bebe

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome." said Stan.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tonight." said Wendy. Stan smiled and gave her a kiss, and then she and Bebe left to go to their lockers. Kenny was about to congratulate Stan for not throwing up on Wendy when he heard Kyle Broflovski talking on his cell phone down the other hall. They turned around and saw Kyle's distinctive red hair and orange coat as he was walking toward them.

"Fine Ike, I'll come down after school and pick you up." said Kyle. He hung up his phone and walked up to Stan and Kenny.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?" asked Stan.

"Nothing" replied Kyle. "It's just my little brother. He wants me to come get him after school today. Something about helping him with his science project or something, I don't know." Just then the bell rang for class.

"Dude, where's Cartman? He's usually here by now." wondered Kyle. Despite still being an asshole overall, Cartman has actually gotten less-asshole-y (at least to the guys) since his cat started getting old and more senile in the last couple of years. He's even managed to drop a few pounds.

"Speak of the devil." said Stan as he saw a disgruntled Eric Cartman walk briskly down the hall over to them wearing his usual teal cap, red coat and faded blue jeans.

"Dude, why are so late?" asked Kenny.

"I would have been here on time if Mr. Kitty hadn't thrown up again. Man, I think he's really sick this time you guys." replied Cartman.

"You say that every time he throws up." said Kenny.

Cartman sighed. "Yeah, that's true. It's just that, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him, ya know? I've had him for years."

"He'll be fine. He always is." said Kyle.

"I hope so." said Cartman. That being said they went off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the next installment. If it seems kinda slow now don't worry, the pace will pick up soon enough. Chapter 3 is in the works. See if you can spot the subtle(?) movie quote/reference. **

**Chapter 2**

It's 3:00 PM and South Park High School just let out. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman met up in the parking lot out in front of the school.

"Oh man, you guys. That was the hardest algebra test I've ever taken." complained Kenny.

"It was the only algebra test you've ever taken." remarked Stan.

"Right. It was also the hardest." replied Kenny.

"Dude, I don't know where your brain goes sometimes. I think you've been spending too much time around Bebe." said Kyle

"Hey, Bebe has a positive influence on me. Two in fact." said Kenny gesturing his hands around where breasts would go. Everyone laughed.

"Nope, Kenny's not perverted at all." said Cartman. "Well, as much as I would love to talk about Bebe's breasts, I've got to get home and see how Mr. Kitty is doing."

"Yeah, I've got to get going too. My brother's expecting me to pick him up soon." said Kyle. "Say, are you guys doing anything later?"

"Yeah, Kenny and I are meeting Wendy and Bebe at the movie theater at 5." said Stan

"You're going to see a movie with girls?! There just gonna distract you!" exclaimed Cartman

"That's kinda the point, dumbass." said Kenny.

"Whatever. Screw you guys, I'm going home." And with an annoyed stride Cartman headed for home.

"Have fun you guys, see you later." said Kyle as he walked down toward the elementary school. As he walked away Kenny looked back over toward the high school and saw Wendy and Bebe. They were walking away from them, so Kenny and Stan snuck up behind them and grabbed them from behind. The two girls shrieked, but then started laughing. Bebe turned around and started to hit Kenny playfully while Wendy simply let Stan continue to embrace her. They talked about their day in between kisses and after a while Wendy and Bebe decided they needed to go home to get ready for their date. They kissed their boys goodbye and left, and Stan and Kenny both left to go hang out at Stan's house until it was time to meet the girls at the movie theater.

At South Park Elementary, Kyle waited around outside for Ike to appear. After about 45 minutes, every other kid was gone, and Ike wasn't anywhere to be found. Kyle started to get worried and went inside to try and find Ike's teacher. 'Maybe he's still in his classroom working on his project.' though Kyle. Eventually he found his way to Ike's classroom. The door was closed but the light was on, so Kyle knocked.

"Come on in." said Mr. Garrison. Kyle slowly opened the door and looked around. The room was deserted except for Mr. Garrison, who was sitting at his desk correcting papers.

"Oh Kyle, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Hey Mr. Garrison. I was just wondering where my little brother was."

"Oh don't worry, one of your friends came by and picked him up already."

"Who?"

"It was Trent." Kyle blinked once, then he blinked again, but harder.

"…Who?"

"Trent, uh, Boyett. He said he was a friend of yours." Kyle's left eye began to twitch, but he managed to hold his brain together long enough to thank Mr. Garrison and close the door. Back out in the vacant hallway Kyle stood blankly just on the other side of the door for about four seconds. Then with cat-like reflexes he bolted as fast as he could run to the exit. As he ran he kept saying 'no' in a louder and louder voice until he was screaming it at the top of his lungs. When he got out to the street he stopped and looked around franticly.

"I've got to warn the other guys!"

At Cartman's house, Cartman finally get fed up with searching and decides to ask his mom.

"Meeehhm? Where's Mr. Kitty?"

"Oh Hun, a nice veterinarian came by earlier and picked him up. He said he was going to bring him down to the vet to do some tests and give him some medicine." Cartman sighed in frustration.

"In that case, I'll be going down to the vet to see him." Cartman headed for the door.

"Oh no, Eric, you have to do your homework."

"But, Meeehhm…" complained Cartman.

"No buts, young man."

"But, Meeeeeehhhhhhmm…" complained Cartman again, while faving his fists in the air in a pathetic, whimpering manner. His mom caved in as usual.

"Oh, Ok Eric. Just don't be too long." Excited, Cartman headed out the door and went to the vet's office.

Meanwhile, in a mysterious, abandoned, broken down old building, Trent Boyett is busy preparing the scene for the eventual confrontation. Unlike his first attempt at revenge 5 years ago, Trent is not going to hunt them down. He's learned from the past. Now he's 5 years older, 5 years wiser, and 5 years angrier. Trent has trained himself to be patient, as revenge is a dish best served frozen. As a result he's become more cunning, more devious, more creative, and in some ways even more dangerous. No longer is Trent the blind, savage, Neanderthalic bully he was before. He is a whole new monster-a monster with a brain. A beast with a plan.

As he inspects his sharpened knife, he catches a beam of light from the setting sun through a narrow opening in one of the boarded up windows. He looks at his knife and sees his reflection.

"It's been a long time, old friend. But don't worry, you shall drip rubies soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Nothing special to report here, really. Reviews are still awesome. **

**Chapter 3**

It's 5:30 PM and Stan and Kenny are anxiously waiting at the movie theater. It's just after dusk and it's starting to get chilly outside.

"Dude, where are they?" asked Kenny with annoyance.

"Hell, I don't know."

"Do you think we should call them?"

"No they'll be here. They're just a little late, that's all."

"But the movie is gonna start soon." As Stan thought this over, Kenny spotted a figure running at full speed toward them.

"Who's that?" said Kenny, pointing at the figure. Stan turned around to look at where he was pointing. The figure ran up to them and took a second to catch his breath.

"Kyle!? What are you doing here? And why are you in such a hurry?" asked Stan.

"Dudes…(pant)…Trent Boyett is back out of Juvenile Hall." Both Kenny's and Stan's jaws' dropped at this horrifying news.

"We've got to get out of here before he finds us!" exclaimed Kenny.

"No, we can't run." said Kyle.

"Why the hell not? You know how pissed he is at us! There's no way we can weasel our way out this time. We've got to skip town." said Stan.

"He has Ike. I think he's holding him hostage somewhere. You've got to help me find him."

"You want us to help you try and FIND him!? That's the opposite of what we should be doing." said Kenny. "Besides, we have to wait until Wendy and Bebe show up."

"Well when should that be?"

Stan looked at his watch. "Over half an hour ago." Upon hearing this Kyle's eyes widened in horror and his face went pale. Kenny and Stan suddenly realized why Kyle looked like he was about to faint.

"Dude, you don't think-"

"He wouldn't go that-"

"He already has!" shouted Kyle. "If you don't believe me call them!" Stan and Kenny whipped out their cell phones and dialed frantically. After a number of increasingly tense seconds had passed with no responses, Stan and Kenny started to look pale too.

"Bebe's not picking up." stammered Kenny.

"Neither is Wendy." said Stan. "You think Trent-"

"-kidnapped them too? Yeah. He's got Ike, Wendy, Bebe-he's obviously got some hideous plan to get back at us. This is more than just us against him now. We've got to tell our parents about this." said Kyle.

"WHAT!? No! Bringing our parents into this mess is the last thing we should do. The fewer people that know about this, the better." said Stan.

"What about Cartman? If Trent's plotting revenge there's no way he'd leave Cartman out." said Kenny.

"Hey yeah, he's got to have something at stake too. We've got to warn him, maybe it's not too late." said Stan. Without another word they started running as fast as they could toward Cartman's house.

At the vet's office, Cartman was in a heated argument with the receptionist.

"What do you mean no one came in with Mr. Kitty? My mom said some vet came by my house, picked up Mr. Kitty, and brought him here to get some treatment. Now you're telling me that you don't make house calls and that Mr. Kitty isn't here?"

"I'm sorry young man. I don't know where your Mr. Kitty is, but I can assure you that he isn't here."

"Well this is bullcrap! Mr. Kitty has to be somewhere! He didn't just fall off the face of the Earth! It's not like he would just run away…" Cartman paused to consider this possibility.

"It's not uncommon for cats to-"

"NO! Mr. Kitty didn't run away. That wouldn't make any sense; he doesn't have any reason to run away." Cartman shot an irritated look at the now perplexed receptionist. "I don't know what's going on, I just know that my mom better have some Goddamned answers when I get home." Cartman then stormed out of the vet's office and headed back home to confront his mom about Mr. Kitty's whereabouts.

While Cartman made his way back home, Stan, Kyle and Kenny beat him there running from the movie theater. They quickly knocked on the door as they caught their breath. Mrs. Cartman opened the door.

"Hi, where's Eric?" asked Kyle. He would have been amazed at himself for actually calling him Eric for once, but his mind was too occupied worrying about what Trent might do to Ike.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he's not here right now."

"What? Where is he?" said Stan.

"He went down to the vet's office to check up on Mr. Kitty." said Mrs. Cartman.

"The vet's office?" said Kenny.

"Yes. I told Eric that the veterinarian assistant that came by here earlier said he needed to take Mr. Kitty down t-"

"Wait," interrupted Stan. "You mean a veterinarian assistant took Mr. Kitty?" A sickening feeling came across all three boys. "Did he happen to mention his name?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Why, yes he did. He said his name was Trent. He was a very nice young man."

"Thanks Mrs. Cartman, bye." said Kyle abruptly as he turned around and walked down the front steps. Stan and Kenny followed suit. Mrs. Cartman closed the door and went back inside, and just as she did Kyle blurted out "Dammit, that woman is too naïve for her own good."

"Whatever. We know Trent has Mr. Kitty too. We have to tell Cartman and try and figure something out." said Stan.

"Right." said Kenny and Kyle in unison. They headed over to the vet's office to meet up with Cartman.

As the gang worked on putting the pieces together, Trent meanwhile was leaving the final piece on the front stoop of Butter's house. Butters was inside doing homework at the Kitchen table.

"Loo Loo Loo, I've got some apples. Loo Loo Loo, you've got some too-"

"Hey Butters!" shouted Trent while honking the horn of his recently/illegally acquired truck. Butters perked his head up. He sat listening for a little bit until he heard it again.

"Butters! Get out here!" shouted Trent again. Butters got up and looked out one of his front windows. When he saw the truck in front of his house, he went to the door to go out and try and see who was calling him. He opened the door, but before he could take two steps the truck had gunned it and sped off. A befuddled Butters stood on his front stoop and scratched his head a little bit.

"Huh, well isn't that the darnedest thing?" Butters simply shrugged and turned to go back inside. As he did he looked down and saw the next darnedest thing-a videotape labeled:

_A Gift from a Friend _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: The story continues...**

**Chapter 4**

It's 7:30 PM and Cartman is walking home from the vet's office. He's looking down at his feet angrily, kicking stones along the sidewalk and muttering to himself.

"Dammit Mr. Kitty, where are you? What the hell is going on?" Just then he heard hurried footsteps running down the street toward him. He looked up to find Stan, Kyle and Kenny closing in on him.

"Cartman!" said Stan. "We have to talk to you!"

"Not right now you guys. I've got something I need to take care of." Cartman kept walking past the three of them. Stan, Kyle and Kenny turn around and watch him as he starts to walk away. Kyle called out after him:

"Mr. Kitty wasn't at the vet's office, was he?" Cartman stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"We know what's going on, Cartman. We know who has Mr. Kitty." said Kenny. Cartman turned around to face them. His eyes and face was clenched tight in frustration, which quickly turned to anger. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"If one of you assholes did somethi-"

"It wasn't us." said Kyle quickly.

"Then WHO!" demanded Cartman.

"Trent Boyett." said Stan. It took a second or two for this bit of information to hit Cartman. Once it did, the anger in Cartman's face instantaneously turned into terror and panic.

"Trent Boyett? He's out-"

"Again. Yeah." said Kenny.

"But why would he take-"

"We don't know. We just know that he's taken Ike, Wendy and Bebe too." said Kyle.

"He's taken them all to get revenge on us somehow. We just don't know where they are." explained Stan.

"Well, he wouldn't kidnap them just for shits and giggles. He's got to have some sort of plan, some reason behind it." said Cartman.

"It's obvious he's targeting us, but why doesn't he just come after us?" asked Kyle. They stood there and wondered for a second, when Kenny thought of something.

"Because he wants us to come after him." Stan, Kyle and Cartman all look at Kenny. "Think about it. He's taken those we care about the most as hostages, forcing us to go to him."

"...OK, but he wouldn't do that unless he told us where-" Stan was suddenly interrupted by an annoyingly loud cell phone ring:

_Kyle's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a stupid bitch, if there ever..._

"God dammit Cartman, is that still your fucking ringtone!?" screamed Kyle.

"Hehe, yeah." said Cartman. He answered his phone.

"What?...Butters calm down…Butters, calm…what?...yeah, they're here…what?...OK fine, we'll be there in a sec, just…wait Butters!" Cartman paused a second then hung up and put his phone away.

"Butters? What did he want?" asked Stan.

"How the hell should I know? He was talking so fast I could barely understand him." said Cartman.

"Does he want us to go over to his house or something?" said Kenny.

"Yeah, he didn't say why though." said Cartman.

"It sounded pretty urgent. Maybe we should go see what he wants." suggested Stan.

"Stan, haven't you forgotten a certain Trent Boyett predicament were in?" said Kyle.

"Yeah, but we can't do anything about it right now. Not until we figure out exactly where Trent is."

"Stan's right. Let's go see what Butters wants." said Kenny. The foursome then headed off toward Butters' house.

As they approached the front of Butters' house, the foursome didn't even get to his mailbox across the street before an almost Tweek-like Butters threw open the front door and started shouting.

"Fellas, FELLLLAAAAS!" Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman hurry their pace over to Butters' front door.

"Jesus Christ, Butters! What on earth has gotten into you?" asked Cartman.

"Come inside, I've got to show you something." Butters brought them inside to his living room. "You'll never guess who left me this videotape on my front step earlier." Butters held out the tape. The all saw the tape labeled: _A Gift from a Friend._ They looked at each other.

"Dude…" said Kenny.

"Here, you have to watch it." Butters went over to his TV, turned it on, put the tape in the VCR and pushed play. They could hardly believe their eyes, but at the same time knew that it was real.

They saw Wendy, Bebe and Ike up against a wall tied up and gagged. They were sitting on an old, dusty looking carpet. Next to them was a small animal cage containing a helpless and frightened Mr. Kitty. The camera, which most likely was on some sort of tripod, was about 10 feet away from them. It zoomed in and panned across all the victims' faces, starting with Mr. Kitty's. He let out a pitiful sounding meow before the camera moved on to Ike, who was visibly shaking in fear. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the camera as it moved across Wendy's face. She was openly crying, and looked like she had been for a while. The camera then showed Bebe's face, which first showed an angry look directed at something next to the camera, then quickly changed as she looked into the camera with both pleading and desperation in her eyes. The camera zoomed back out to its original position while a voice came from somewhere behind it.

"They look frightened, don't they?" said Trent. The camera suddenly jerked toward him, showing his face. The guys all jumped when they saw Trent's face again. "Well, they have good reason to be." Trent continued. "You see, they don't know why I've kidnapped them. But you do. You know all too well. That's why I know you'll be coming here to get them alone. And if you're not here by midnight, they'll start dying." He faced the camera back toward them, then walked over behind them while pulling out his knife. "Who will be first? The beloved cat? The dear little brother? Or one of the lovely ladies?" A deranged look of malice came over Trent's face as he surveyed his choices, then it disappeared again as he looked back at the camera. "You have until midnight to get your pathetic, cowardly asses back here to where it all started, so it can finally end!" Trent then shut off the camera and the TV went black.

All five boys stood there frozen, and for a while no one said a word. They had to let the full magnitude of the situation sink in before they could react. Butters was the first to break the silence.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"What do you mean, what are you guys gonna do? You're in this too Butters!" exclaimed Cartman.

"Oh no I'm not, if I get involved my parents will ground me!" said Butters.

"Well, dude, Trent gave you the tape. He must have done it for a reason." said Kenny.

"I don't know why he gave it to me, but he gave me my punishment 5 years ago. As far as I'm concerned we're even."

"Apparently not." said Cartman.

"Guys, we need to figure out what we're going to do about this." said Kyle. "What if we go to the police?"

"We can't do that." said Stan. "If we call the police, they'll figure out we've been lying for 10 years."

"Well, we can't just sit here! We have to tell someone!" said Kyle.

"No we don't. We just have to find him. That should be our first priority." said Stan.

"Oh sure, great." started Cartman sarcastically "Just find him, OK Stan, brilliant idea but, uh, where the hell do we start looking!? Huh? You do realize he could be anywhere, right? How do we search the entire town before midnight!"

"I don't know, but he has to be somewhere." replied Stan.

"Yeah, but where? He never told us where to find him." mentioned Kenny. Everyone became silent and started thinking of places he would possibly go with his hostages. After a few minutes, Butters had an epiphany.

"Wait a minute, he did tell us where he is." Everyone else looked up at him skeptically. Butters glanced over at the TV, then back at them. "Yeah, I know where he is!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Here's where I take a little artistic liberty and rewrite a largish(?) detail from the source material. It doesn't really make a difference as far as screwing up the overall circumstances, but it's necessary to make my story work. Besides, a little retconning never hurt anyone, right? **

**Chapter 5**

It's 8:30 now at Butters' house. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are waiting for Butters to make his announcement.

"Where!?" they said in unison.

"Think about it." said Butters "He said 'come back here to where it all began'. Where did all this trouble start? At pre-school 10 years ago. He's holding them at the old pre-school."

"The old pre-school? But that place has been abandoned for years." said Kenny.

"Making it the perfect place for an asshole like him to keep hostages." said Cartman.

"And set a trap." added Kyle.

"Dammit! He's had this thing planned out from the start." said Stan.

"Well, now that we know where he is, let's go get him" said Cartman.

"I guess we have no choice. He's made his move and now we have to make ours. I say we meet him head on." said Kenny.

"Kenny's right. We've got to face Trent and rescue them." said Stan.

"Ok, but isn't there some way to even the playing field? I mean, if we go in their unarmed, he'll totally kill us." said Kyle.

"Wait, I've got it you guys. We can fight him with our own weapons. Do you still have those Japanese weapons we bought at the fair?" said Cartman.

"You mean those old ninja weapons? Dude, I haven't played with those in years." said Stan.

"Well you won't be playing this time. This is real. We need to bring those weapons to fight Trent." said Cartman.

"I don't even know if I have mine anymore…" said Kenny.

"We'll go home and find them! Those weapons are our only hope against him." said Cartman.

"That's a stupid idea, Cartman. Those weapons won't actually work on Trent." said Kyle.

"You got any other ideas? Besides telling our parents or the police?" asked Cartman. Kyle couldn't think of any.

"Cartman's right. It couldn't hurt to bring them. We might even surprise him." said Stan.

"Alright it's settled then." said Cartman "Everyone go home, find your weapons, then meet outside the old pre-school. You too, Butters."

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved." said Butters.

"That's what you said 10 years ago, and he still beat you up." said Kenny.

"I'm not going." Butters remained unconvinced.

"Butters, we need your help. Even with our weapons he'd still probably kick our asses." said Stan.

"Well, it's not like you didn't know something was going to happen, right?" the four boys looked at each other. "You knew 5 years ago that Trent would be back. You knew that Trent didn't 'magically' disappear. You knew he was still mad at you and you knew he was going to come after you." They looked uncomfortably at the floor. "Sorry fellas, but you're on your own." As Butters walked upstairs to his room, Kyle was about to call after him when Stan put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use, we just have to fight him ourselves." said Stan. "Let's all go home, find our ninja weapons and meet outside the old pre-school." They all nodded and went to their respective homes to prepare.

Meanwhile, at the old pre-school, Trent stood looking out through a crack in one of the boarded up windows. The muffled sounds of his hostages echoed quietly behind him. He pulled out his knife, looked at it, and then put it away again. He was growing impatient. He looked at his watch.

"Time is running out you, my friends." he glanced over at his hostages "Or for you, I'm not quite sure anymore." Trent slowly walked over toward them "I guess it really depends on whether they love you more than they fear me." His eyes widened and began to glow with an intense madness, showing that maybe he wasn't entirely in control of his actions anymore. "And I know, they fear me an awful lot." He got right up in Bebe's face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "So if they do show up, then you can be absolutely certain that they truly love you." He moved over to Wendy. "It's ironic really, how that love-" He pulled out his knife right next to Wendy's face. "-will get them killed." He backed up and addressed them all "And you'll get to watch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: It turns out that there are going to be 10 chapters total in this story instead of 9, so...yeah.  
**

**Chapter 6**

It's 11:50 and Stan, Kyle and Kenny are waiting for Cartman outside of the old pre-school.

"Dammit, where the Hell is Cartman?" asked Kyle.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. He wouldn't chicken out." Kyle and Kenny looked over at him.

"Yeah, actually I could see him doing that. Easily." said Kenny.

"OK, yeah, maybe in normal circumstances, but this-"

"Look!" interrupted Kenny. Stan and Kyle turned around to see Cartman come into view.

"Dude, what took you so long?" asked Kyle

"Sorry guys, I had to take a huge crap. It took forever." answered Cartman. Satisfied with an answer they half expected after hearing it a million times before, the boys faced the entrance to the old pre-school.

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Cartman. They looked at each other. Just then they heard muffled cries and a lone meow echo through the empty, crisp night air. Stan then started walking toward the front door with renewed determination, followed closely by Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. They opened the door and looked inside. It was almost completely dark, so they felt around the wall nearby for a light switch. Cartman eventually found one and turned it on. Only about half the lights came on because the other half were either broken or missing. Still they could see that most of the furniture had been removed except for a couple of large, heavy dusty looking bookcases and shelving units. They all stepped inside and looked around nervously, waiting for Trent to pop out and strike at any second. They saw that all of the windows were boarded up pretty well, and some of the ceiling tiles had fallen down leaving large gaping holes in the ceiling. On the floor lay broken ceiling tiles and other small debris strewn about. In the corner were the telltale signs of old scorch marks from a fire. They could still smell the faint odor of urine and smoke.

"Look! Over there!" screamed Kyle, pointing at Wendy, Ike, Bebe and Mr. Kitty toward the far wall. The boys ran over to them and immediately started un-gaging and untying them. The boys hugged their respective loved ones.

"Are you all right?" Stan asked them, but Wendy in particular.

"Yeah, we're not hurt or anything." said Bebe.

"Just a little sore." said Ike rubbing and stretching his arms.

"Stan, what's going on?" asked Wendy.

"It's a long story." said Stan "We'll explain later. Where's the guy who captured you?" Before anyone could answer him a loud slam came from across the room. They all looked over and saw Trent in front of the now closed door. Trent pulled a lock out from his pocket and locked the door.

"There." said Trent with a smug sense of satisfaction "I have you right where I want you. You're trapped now. There's no getting away this time." Bebe clutched Kennys' sleeve.

"Kenny, who is this guy? Why did he kidnap us?" asked Bebe. Kenny had trouble finding words at the moment.

"Oh, you're not going to tell her?" said Trent with a sarcastic hurt tone of voice. "Allow me." he said maniacally. "10 years ago, in this God-forsaken pre-school, those four" he pointed at Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny "wonderful, rule-following good kids" he said with finger quotes, speaking sarcastically again "decided they wanted to play with fire. Only problem was-they didn't how to start a fire. So what did they do? They asked their good buddy Trent to start a fire for them. Well things got out of hand, Miss Claridge went to the hospital half burned to death, while I" he emphasized, getting angrier "went to Juvenile Hall for 5 years and YOU" getting even angrier "got off Scott free!"

"But Trent-" started Kenny.

"But nothing!" interrupted Trent "5 years later I got out and what happened? Miss Claridge got set on fire-again-you blamed me, sending me back to Juvenile Hall-again-and you got away…" he pulled out his knife "again!"

"If you want to get revenge on us, fine-but don't bring our loved ones into this!" said Stan, hugging Wendy.

"I'm afraid you're the ones that brought them into this." responded Trent. "Besides, I really don't give a rat's ass about them anyway. I only used them as a tool to get to you-and to make sure you didn't puss out and run away." Trent started slowly walking over to them, knife drawn. "It's too bad they have to be trapped in here with you guys, but as long as they don't get in the way, they should be fine." Trent smiled manically again. "…Should be fine. I don't know, things could get…intense."

"Go ahead Trent, punish us, just promise you won't hurt them." said Kyle.

"Punish!?" This made Trent stop "You think I want to punish you guys?" He almost started laughing in disbelief. "No, it's gone beyond that now." His eyes narrowed and his voice got extremely deep. He began emphasizing every word slowly and clearly. "I'm going to slit your throats and watch your blood soak into the ground." This made the boys' hearts skip a beat. "I'm going to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Finally, the confrontation! Sorry for the delay, free time has become a precious luxury for me, but fear not! I won't let this story die! Again, see if you can spot the subtle movie reference. **

Chapter 7

It's 12:05 and negotiations are breaking down at the old pre-school.

"Alright, fine! We'll fight you, you big bully!" exclaimed Cartman. He pulled out his ninja weapons and prepared to attack Trent. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny followed suit.

"Ha!" said Trent "You think those pathetic ninja weapons will help you? They look like they're made of plastic!"

"These are real, authentic weapons from the Far East!" said Stan. "See for yourself!" Stan charged Trent at full speed, followed by Kyle, then Kenny and finally Cartman. Stan ran up and tried to punch Trent in the face, but Trent grabbed his hand and punched Stan in the face with other hand. Kyle swung his nun-chucks and hit Trent in the stomach, but this didn't stop him from giving Kyle a solid punch to the stomach. Kyle bent over in pain, and then Trent elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Kenny threw his ninja star and hit Trent in the shoulder. Trent gave a quick painful shout, but then he pulled in out of his shoulder and threw it back at Kenny. Kenny barely dodged it as it flew past his head, and he turned around to see it get stuck in the wall above where Bebe and the others were sitting. Kenny turned back around to meet Trent's uppercut. This stunned Kenny long enough for Trent to grab his arm, and swing Kenny around into Cartman-who tried to charge Trent from behind. Both Kenny and Cartman fell down, and Trent jumped up and kneed Cartman in the stomach. Cartman started coughing violently, and while Trent was kneeling on Cartman, Stan came over and kicked Trent in the face. This knocked Trent back, but he quickly got up, wiping the blood that started to drip from the corner of his mouth.

"Lucky shot." said Trent "It'll be your last!"

"We'll see about that!" said Kyle, getting to his feet and charging at Trent. Kyle was about to slam Trent with his shoulder, but Trent quickly dodged and gave Kyle a stiff right hook, sending him stumbling toward the other side of the room. Kenny then came up behind Trent and tried to get him in a headlock, but Trent was too strong. He elbowed Kenny in the stomach, and then quickly struck him in the face with the back of his fist. He then simultaneously shoved and tripped Kenny over to when Kyle was. Stan lunged at Trent to try and knock him to the ground, but Trent was able to keep his balance. He struggled with Stan until Trent gave him a solid head butt, which disoriented Stan long enough for Trent to break away from his grip, give him a few quick jabs to the face and then kick him in the stomach, causing him to fall over backwards and gasp for air over by Kyle and Kenny. Cartman ran up and tried to stab Trent with his sais, but Trent grabbed his wrists before he could get in too close. Cartman tried to pull away, but Trent's grip was too strong. He pulled down Cartman's hands, which lowered his head enough for Trent to knee him in the chin. As Cartman stumbled backward, Trent kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling backward even faster until he fell down on top of Kyle, Stan and Kenny. All of them were bruised, panting, and starting to cough up blood.

"Dammit, those weapons were useless!" said Kyle, panting. Trent was mostly unharmed. Now that they weren't resisting, Trent pulled out his knife and walked slowly over to them.

"Do you know why I use a knife?" said Trent "Guns are too quick. You don't get to savor all the little…emotions." Trent watched them closely to make sure they couldn't surprise him. "In their last moments, people show you who they really are." Trent kneeled down and got right up in their faces. "Would you like to find out which of you are cowards?" There was a pause, but no one could say anything, either because they were facing their own death or were too busy coughing up blood. As Trent was about to slice Stan's throat, a cry came out from the other side of the room.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Wendy as she picked up a nearby rock and hurled it at Trent in a single burst of blind fury. Trent turned his head and met Wendy's rock face to face. Trent was too surprised at this to cry out in pain at his now broken and bleeding nose. Trent stared at Wendy, who was looking increasingly terrified. Trent got up and started walking toward her.

"Oh, got a little fight in you? I like that." said Trent

"Then you'll love me." said a blur of silver and teal.

Instantly, a flying kick from Professor Chaos sent an off-guard Trent crashing into an old bookshelf against the far wall. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman looked up in bewildered amazement. Professor Chaos smiled at them, and then quickly charged Trent, who was having trouble getting to his feet. Professor Chaos pinned him to the wall got in a strong stomach jab, but Trent was able to recover enough to block his second jab. Trent was now enraged.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Trent.

"I am Professor Chaos." responded Professor Chaos. "And I will be your DOOM!" he said as he grabbed Trent's arm and tossed him back toward the middle of the room. Trent rolled across the ground while grunting in pain, much to the delight of everyone else. When Trent finally stopped, he spit some blood out of his mouth, stood up and tiled his head from side to side to crack his neck.

"You're going to regret that." said Trent, wiping some blood from his nose and taking a fighting stance. He then gestured Professor Chaos to charge, which he did. The two of them started fighting toe to toe, each blocking the other's punches. They seemed to be evenly matched, leaving everyone else in awe.

"Dude" said Kenny to the other guys "since when could he fight like that?"

"I don't know" replied Kyle.

"Remind me never to piss him off." said Cartman. Trent couldn't believe someone else could fight him head to head.

"How are you so good?" said Trent, throwing a punch only to have it caught.

"You've beaten me up before." said Professor Chaos, catching a punch from Trent's other hand. He now was holding both of Trent's fists, and there was nothing Trent could do. "I know all of your tricks." Trent smiled.

"Is that so?" asked Trent. Before he could answer, Trent stomped with his right foot down on Professor Chaos's toes. This both caused Professor Chaos to release his grip, and caused a small 2 inch blade to extend from the tip of Trent's right boot. Trent quickly followed up with a hard punch to stomach, causing Professor Chaos to crouch forward. Then, Trent jumped up and kicked Professor Chaos in the face-stabbing him in his left eye. The force from Trent's kick also knocked Professor Chaos' helmet off revealing Butter's face. Everyone else gasped in horror. There was a brief pause when everything was silent. Trent looked at Professor Chaos's true identity.

"Bu-Butters?" said Trent in genuine wonder. Butter's response was a pitiful, whimpering cry as he ran off frantically to a dark corner of the room. Despite Trent's semi-exhausted state, he managed a full side-splitting laugh.

"Wow Butters, I'm actually impressed." said Trent "No one has ever fought me like that before. You're the absolute last person I thought would be under that mask." he started laughing again. "In fact, I'll let you keep your other eye. That way you can watch me kill your friends." He took a step toward where Kyle, Cartman, Stan and Kenny were laying. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and looked over at Wendy. "But first, I'll make sure that there are no more interruptions!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I'd like to give a shout out to those who review my story. Reviews make me feel good. Thanks :) **

Chapter 8

It's 12:30 at the old pre-school and Trent has his knife out and is now walking over to the hostages to kill Wendy.

"I'm beginning to think it was a mistake to let you live." Wendy stares at him as she starts to back away from him. He continues to walk toward her, matching her pace. "Fortunately, that's one mistake I don't have to live with." Wendy backs up until she hits the wall behind her, at which point she starts shaking. Trent closes the gap, getting ready to slice her throat. Trent's voice became angry again, and he screamed in Wendy's face "Nobody attacks Trent Boyett from behind and lives!" Wendy was paralyzed with terror-time seemed to slow down as her life flashed before her eyes. She quickly closed her eyes and yelped, too scared to do anything else but wait for Trent to stab her.

…but the stab never came.

Wendy slowly opened her eyes again to find a surprised looking Trent struggling to get an angry and determined Stan off his back. Trent was having trouble keeping his balance as he stumbled back across the room trying to pry Stan's hands away from his neck. Trent still had the knife in his hand, and in desperation he quickly jabbed it over his shoulder, stabbing Stan in the shoulder blade. Stan screamed in pain, and loosened his grip around Trent's throat, but Stan was determined not to let go. Trent was about to stab Stan again when Cartman grabbed Trent's wrists from behind him and yanked his arms around, severely limiting Trent's ability to fight back. Cartman was able to hold his arms back, leaving an increasingly frantic Trent to try and kick Cartman in the shin with the back of his boot. He only got in two kicks before Kenny grabbed both of Trent's feet and essentially curled himself around his legs. The three of them now had Trent effectively immobilized, leaving Kyle free to stand face to face with him.

"Let's see how you like it." said Kyle as he gave Trent the hardest left hook he could throw. The boys finally had Trent against the ropes as Kyle started to repeatedly punch Trent in the face and stomach. Trent was forced to drop his knife, and Kyle punched Trent with everything he had. After what seemed like hours and a brutal flurry of fierce punches, Trent dropped his head and went limp and Kyle stopped. He took a few steps back and sat down on the ground, completely exhausted. Stan, Cartman and Kenny kept restraining Trent, but they were panting heavily from the effort, and Kyle was close to hyperventilating. He looked down at his throbbing fists and saw that they were covered in blood, but he couldn't tell if it was Trent's or his own. He looked up at Trent and almost threw up at the sight. Blood was flowing from Trent's nose and mouth, dripping straight onto the ground. Both of his eyes were bruised and starting to swell. He was breathing very slowly. Bebe was the first to break the silence.

"Is…he…dead?" she asked cautiously.

"No." responded Kyle, now lying on his back. "But…(pant)…he's done…(pant)…hurting us now."

"I wouldn't…(pant)…be so sure." said Trent. Kyle looked up to see Trent lift his head and stare straight at him. Kyle was in shock-he couldn't believe Trent was still conscious. Before Kyle could do anything Trent spit out a blood covered tooth, which hit Kyle in the eye. Trent then lowered his head and quickly threw it back with all his might, hitting Stan squarely on the nose with the back of his head. This sudden attack disoriented Stan and caused him to fall off of Trent's back and onto Cartman, who was still holding Trent's arms back. Unfortunately Cartman let go of Trent's wrists in order to catch Stan. This freed Trent enough to come down and punch Kenny hard on the side of his face. Kenny reeled in pain and loosened his stranglehold on Trent's feet. Trent wiggled one of his feet out and immediately brought it down on Kenny's face, crushing it into the hard floor. Kenny screamed and fully released Trent. Cartman tried to restrain Trent's arms again, but Trent was now beyond controling, running on nothing but adrenaline and blind fury. Trent quickly turned around, grabbed Cartman by the throat with one hand and punched his face with the other. He then lowered Cartman's head down as he brought his knee up, simultaneously smashing Cartman's nose and jerking his neck back painfully. Trent threw the stunned Cartman to the ground while catching Stan's incoming fist in mid punch. Stan started to yelp in pain as Trent began to crush Stan's fist. Trent then threw a solid punch at Stan's stomach, knocking the wind out of Stan. As Stan struggled to breath, Trent used all his remaining strength to pick up Stan and throw him on top of Kyle as he was trying to get up. Stan knocked Kyle back down, and Kyle ended up hitting his head on the ground because he couldn't brace himself in time. Now Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Stan were down for the count, doubling over in agony. They could scarcely breathe, let alone stand up. Trent wasn't faring much better, and although he could stand, he was too exhausted to do much else. His adrenaline boost gone, he simply stood there panting and bleeding, trying to recover. With his remaining strength fading due to blood loss, Trent made his move.

"It would seem…(pant)…you bastards…(pant)…have left me…(pant)…no choice…." said Trent, pulling out a lighter from his back pocket. "…but to play…(pant)…my trump card." He hobbled over toward an old desk and picked up a piece of paper sitting on top of it. "Let's play…(pant)…fireman." Trent crumpled up the paper, lit it on fire, and then threw it on the ground. "I think you know…(pant)…how it goes. I…(pant)…start a fire, and you…(pant)…try to put it out." He kicked the flaming paper wad under the desk onto some other papers, causing the fire to slowly spread. "Since you were so good at it…(pant)…last time, I wonder…(pant)…how you'll do this time." Trent walked over to the door, holding his side and wincing with every step. The fire continued to spread, consuming part of the desk. Smoke was beginning to fill the room. Trent unlocked the door, opened it, and then turned around and addressed everyone. "You might be able to survive...(pant)...maybe even escape-but I doubt it." He then walked out and closed the door. Bebe quickly ran up and tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"It won't budge. He must have locked it from the outside." exclaimed Bebe. "We're trapped."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** **Not much I can say at this point other than...enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It's 1:00 AM and the fire at the old pre-school is spreading fast.

"Quick! Get away from the fire!" screamed Wendy, helping Stan and the other boys get to their feet. They all gathered against the far wall furthest from the fire. They held on to each other as they all watched the room fill with thick black smoke and saw several support beams collapse onto the floor.

"I never thought it would end this way." said Bebe, hugging Kenny tightly.

"I'm sorry you were brought into this Ike." said Kyle, trying to comfort him "I should have come clean a long time ago."

"Goodbye, Mr. Kitty." started Cartman, almost breaking into tears while holding his beloved cat "You were the only one who ever truly stood by me, through thick and thin." Suddenly, Mr. Kitty broke free from Cartman's grip and ran away across the room toward the fire. "Hey! What the hell, Mr. Kitty? You get your ass back here right now!" demanded Cartman.

"Stan…" started Wendy, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Wendy!" replied Stan, hugging her and rocking her back and forth "It's all my fault you're here, I can't-"

"Hey guys! Look at Mr. Kitty! I think he may have found a way out!" shouted Cartman. Everyone turned and looked at Mr. Kitty. Through the smoke they could see him sneaking his way in between two of the wooden boards blocking one of the windows on the back wall. They watched as his back end slipped through the opening-disappearing outside.

"Over there! Mr. Kitty found an exit!" said Cartman, looking as if he found a lifetime supply of Cheesy Poofs. "We've got to get over there, it's our only chance!" Renewed with the possibility of a way out, the group crawled on their hands and knees over to the window. The fire now consumed almost half of the building, and was quickly spreading to the other half. Broken glass and other debris fell down from the ceiling as the fire burned through the lights and ceiling tiles. More crashes could be heard as large chunks of ceiling rained down around them. The air grew thick and increasingly harder to breathe in. Eventually they made it over to the window and examined it.

"Dammit, the boards are too close together. It's too big for us to squeeze through." said Cartman.

"No, look!" said Kenny "The fire weakened this bottom one, maybe we can smash through it." Cartman got pissed.

"After all the shit that's happened today, I'm not gonna let some stupid fucking 2 by 4 get me killed!" said Cartman. He took two steps back and threw all his weight into the board. It snapped in half, causing Cartman to fall onto the cool snow just outside the window, leaving a hole big enough to crawl out of.

"It's about time that fat ass of yours did something useful!" shouted Kyle.

"Kyle, not now! We have to get everyone out of here!" shouted Stan.

"Right." said Kyle "Ike, you go first." Ike crawled through the opening and joined Cartman outside. Kyle quickly crawled through after him.

"You two, go!" said Wendy to Kenny and Bebe. Bebe stepped through the hole, then turned back and helped Kenny out. Wendy had just put her leg through the opening when there was another loud crash from the other side of the room. The crash was quickly followed by a painful wail.

"Butters! Oh my God, he's still back there!" said Stan.

"We've got to go back for him!" said Wendy.

"I'll go back, you have to get out and get the others away from here." said Stan. Wendy angrily grabbed his arm.

"I won't let you go back in there alone! You'll die!" said Wendy.

"No time to argue. This whole place could come down any minute." replied Stan. Wendy was about to speak again, but Stan interrupted her by grabbing the back of her head and bringing it up to his, forcing her into a passionate kiss. This sudden act of deep affection surprised Wendy, and she let go of his arm. Stan suddenly pushed her through the opening.

"I'll be right back!" he screamed, turning around and heading back inside.

"Stan, No!" cried Wendy. She started to climb back through the opening, but Bebe grabbed her before she could get inside.

"Wendy, let's go!" said Bebe, pulling her away.

"But Stan-" started Wendy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. He knows what he's doing." replied Bebe.

Inside the building, Stan was stumbling half-blind through the thick smoke calling out to Butters.

"Butters? Butters where *cough* where are you?" called Stan.

"Stan? Stan *cough* is that you?" replied Butters.

"Butters! Where are you?" called Stan.

"Over by *cough* by the door!" said Butters. Stan worked his way through the flaming wreckage over to where Butters was. Butters was trapped underneath a large, burning support beam. His face looked gritty and was covered in soot.

"Butters! Are you alright?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, I *cough* I think so, I'm just stuck." said Butters.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." said Stan. Stan moved over to one end of the beam and started to try and lift it up, Butters was stunned.

"Why did you *cough* come back to *cough* help me? You didn't have to." said Butters. Stan almost chuckled at this.

"Neither did you." replied Stan, smiling "But you did anyway." Butters smiled back, and began to try and lift the beam with Stan. It only budged a little bit. With the fire spreading around them, they were quickly running out of time. Stan and Butters counted to 3 and together heaved with all their strength to lift the beam. They moved it enough for Butters to work his way free. Butters stood up, and they put their arms over the others' shoulders for mutual support. Suddenly there was a small explosion, followed by a cascade of debris. The floor was now covered with burning wreckage.

"Let's *cough* get out of here!" said Stan.

"Where?" said Butters quickly.

"This way!" said Stan, leading Butters over to the opening. It was extremely slow going due to the amount of debris, the blinding heat, their beaten physical state, and the stinging smoke filling their lungs with every painful breath, sapping their remaining strength.

"Look *cough* over there! *cough* The opening! *cough*" said Stan, pointing weakly over to the broken window. Stan suddenly started coughing uncontrollably, and Butters had to keep him moving.

"Come on Stan, we're almost there…Stan? Stan!" Butters looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed. Stan's body went limp and Butters struggled to hold him up. There was another explosion, followed by loud wooden cracking sounds. Butters realized the entire building was starting to collapse completely, and he had only seconds left. Lightheaded, half blind, and barely breathing, Butters dragged Stan's body in a last, desperate, stumbling dash toward the opening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: The epic conclusion!**

Chapter 10

It's 1:15 AM and outside the burning pre-school, everyone is waiting for Stan and Butters to come out.

"Where is he? Surely he could've gotten Butters by now." said Kyle.

"Stan shouldn't have gone back in by himself. Butters risked his life to save all of us. We should've all helped him get out." remarked Kenny.

"There was no time. If we went back, we could all be burning to death right now." said Cartman callously. Wendy started crying again, and Bebe went to comfort her while simultaneously shooting an angry glance at Cartman.

"What? It's true." said Cartman. Bebe ignored him and spoke as calmly as she could to Wendy.

"Don't worry. Stan's a strong guy, and clever too. He'll figure out a way to get Butters out of there. If anyone can do it, he-" Before Bebe could finish her sentence, there was a loud explosion. Everyone looked up and watched in horror as the pre-school collapsed. Part of the outer wall fell in, causing the roof to fall in on top of it, which started a devastating domino effect in which the entire building systematically collapsed in on itself. Clanging metal beams and splintering, crackling wooden supports joined the roar of the inferno and created an ear-splitting cacophony of noisy destruction as the building completely collapsed into a twisted heap of burning rubble and debris. It all happened in a matter of seconds, but to the group watching it seemed to happen in slow motion. Nobody spoke, and for a while everybody just stared at the wreckage.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" cried Wendy as she fell to knees in despair. Her body no longer seemed capable of supporting her, and was about to fall over completely when Bebe quickly knelt down and caught her. Wendy was sobbing uncontrollably, and all Bebe could do was hold her. There was nothing else anyone could do. With no signs of life coming from the debris, they began to silently contemplate the loss of their friends. Wendy's sobbing set the mood for everyone, and no one else saw the need to break it with unnecessary, superficial words of comfort. A cold gust of wind blew over the group, but nobody cared. They were all numb, scarcely feeling their wounds anymore.

"Look!" Ike shouted suddenly, pointing toward the debris. Through teary eyes they looked at where Ike was pointing. Against the flaming wreckage they saw the outline of a human figure. He was limping badly and was struggling to walk, and appeared to be dragging something. Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Ike ran over to the figure, but Bebe stayed kneeling on the ground with Wendy. Wendy had stopped sobbing, but was still too shocked to move or speak. Suddenly Mr. Kitty came up beside her and rubbed against her leg. Wendy almost jumped, but when she looked down and saw Mr. Kitty there rubbing against her and purring, she started petting him. Petting Mr. Kitty slowly brought Wendy back to reality, and when she looked back over toward the debris she gasped.

"What happened?" said Wendy to the returning group. Cartman and Ike were on either side of Butters helping him walk, while Kyle and Kenny were carrying Stan. Butters was breathing heavily and coughing violently, so Cartman and Ike sat him down on the ground by Wendy. Kyle and Kenny laid Stan right next to her. Both Butters and Stan had splotches of soot all over them, and Butters' hair was partly burned away. Wendy looked at Stan's body and saw his hands were scorched and his clothes were singed just about everywhere. His left cheek, ear and part of his neck were badly burned. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Wendy leaned over him in a worried panic.

"Stan? Stan!" said Wendy, looking over him. She quickly checked for his pulse.

"Ok, he has a pulse but he's not breathing. I'm going to give him rescue breaths." said Wendy. She kneeled next to his head, took a quick deep breath brought her mouth to Stan's.

"BLEAEREARAEAGGGHHH!!!" vomited Stan suddenly. The full force of Stan's vomit hit Wendy square in the face. She recoiled back and turned Stan's head away from her, letting him cough up the last chunks on the ground. After he was done coughing he panted heavily for a little bit, but slowly his breathing returned to normal. Everyone was stunned silent, and Stan looked up at Wendy's vomit-covered face. She wiped the vomit away from her eyes and looked back down at him in disgust. Stan couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. Immediately everyone else joined in and laughed out loud until it hurt. Eventually everyone calmed down.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Stan.

"No worse than you." said Kyle.

"I'm absolutely fantastic." said Kenny with enthusiasm.

"What!?" said Cartman in amazement "How can you be fantastic? Trent Boyett kidnapped your girlfriend, beat you to a bloody pulp, and then left you for dead in a burning building!"

"Yeah, I know!" responded Kenny "And I actually lived to tell about it!" Everyone started laughing again. Bebe walked up and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, that's my Kenny!" she said, kissing him. Kenny smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, passionately. Their make-out session intensified as Bebe slid her tongue into his mouth. Kenny responded in kind and then slid his hand down her back and grabed her ass. Everyone watched them but they didn't care. Wendy looked back at Stan and smiled. Stan looked at her and smiled back. Wendy threw her leg over Stan's body and laid down on top of him ever so carefully. She kissed him gently on the lips, and Stan kissed her back-undeterred by the fact her face was still covered in vomit. Stan wraped his arms around her and they began to make out too. Eventually Butters spoke up.

"Alright fellas, I know you guys are happy and everything right here, but we should really get over to the hospital." suggested Butters. Stan and Wendy stopped.

"Yeah, it'll be more comfortable making out on a hospital bed than on the ground." remarked Stan as Wendy got off of him. Kyle and Wendy helped Stan to his feet, and Cartman picked up Mr. Kitty. Ike helped Butters up off the ground, and everyone started walking toward the hospital…except Kenny and Bebe, who were still making out.

"Helllloooo!" called Cartman "Earth to Kenny and Bebe! Come in!" But the two of them were too busy to notice. They watched as Kenny and Bebe fell over on the ground, getting more and more excited. Kenny started to unzip Bebe's coat, and Bebe worked on getting Kenny's hoodie off. Cartman went over to them before things got too out of hand.

"Hey!" yelled Cartman right by Kenny's ear. Kenny looked up, surprised.

"What?" said Kenny, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe we should have a doctor look at you and make sure you're OK before you engage in any…strenuous activities." said Cartman. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Mom!" said Kenny sarcastically. Bebe zipped up her coat and helped Kenny get up as he pulled his hoodie back down. Everyone put their arms around each other; those that could walk helped those that were hurt as they started toward the hospital. As they walked Kyle looked back at the ruins of the old pre-school and watched the fire slowly die down.

"Wait a minute." said Kyle "Trent got away, didn't he? He could still be out here somewhere, waiting for us." The group gave this some thought, and then Stan spoke.

"I don't think so." said Stan calmly. "We should be even now. Besides, even if he does come back, we don't need to be afraid of him anymore."

The End


End file.
